Wedding Blues
by M. Mondsichel
Summary: She always imagined her wedding day to be just like this...


**Notes:** I wrote this with no specific pairing in mind but, after careful deliberation, it seemed to scream ZUTARA. The genre is just… perfect for them. And I thank Mike and Bryke for this.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender because, if I did, ZUTARA would've been canon. All credit goes to Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.

**Wedding Blues**

**Written by**: M. Mondsichel

Katara gazes at her reflection in the mirror hoping, that if she stares hard & long enough, it might break. Her trembling hand manages to give one last stroke of blush-on on her cheek before Suki manages to put the preparatory items away.

Her hair is tied up in a classy bun, a few tendrils of it down to frame her face. Her dress, a beautiful shade of red with black and gold accents, is as elegant as it should be. In her nervousness, she attempts to flatten imaginary creases on her skirt. For this occasion, she would not allow herself to be anything less than wonderful.

She gives herself one last look and whispers to herself, "You look perfect." But then a part of her subconscious asks, "Are you, really?"

Katara could only avert her gaze in defeat.

"Beautiful." Suki says from behind her. The Kiyoshi Warrior had been giddy since the news of engagement, and she couldn't help but briefly wonder when her sister in law would tire out.

Her perfectly pink lips part, as if wanting to say something, anything, but not a word comes out. Being negative would do her no good today.

She does not trust herself to speak, so she bows her head in recognition or in shame, or maybe both. She does not know.

What she _does_ know is that it is time for them to leave, so she leaves the mirror and all other items behind.

Toph and Suki continuously chatter from behind her but she ignores them. Instead, she marvels at the decorations, noting that the entire fire nation had gone all out for this. She meets Aang and Haru on the way, fear starting to grip at her heart.

The young avatar looks dashing and so does the earth bender, their wide grins almost infectious. She sees red staining both of their cheeks but opts not to say anything about it. They make their way through the end of the corridor, all of them stopping in front of two huge oak doors; the only thing keeping them from their destination.

To Suki's delight, Sokka makes his way out and invites them inside. She breathes a sigh of relief, happy that her brother would not only be there but would also be the one to escort her.

He smiles at her and she gives him a polite smile back.

Another smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes.

After giving a small quick kiss to his wife, Sokka holds out a hand for her to take. She grabs it a little more tightly than necessary, probably more than what she has originally intended, but is thankful enough that he returns this with a firm grasp of his own.

Ty Lee appears from behind them and hands her a bouquet. The gymnast urges them to quickly assemble, pointing at a corner not visible to the groom. She stares at her hands, carefully studying the flowers she is holding.

Fire lilies are a symbol of his nation.

Fire lilies meant passion. Fire lilies meant love. Fire lilies meant _forever_.

A small frown graces her lips, and the people around her barely notice the sudden change in her features.

The music starts. It's time for the greatest show in her life.

Sighing dejectedly, she follows the people in front of her as they saunter towards the aisle.

She falters at the sight of him but keeps herself from running away. Her eyes find his and, for a moment, she sees nothing but love and admiration in them.

In her helplessness, all she could do is bite back a sob and swallow the bitterness.

Sokka squeezes her hand, enough to give her the strength she never thought she would have. She tilts her head and gazes at her brother's face.

He gives her a sad meaningful smile. He knows.

"I'm sorry…" His eyes seem to say. "I'm here for you. I'll _always_ be. Just hold my hand, Sis."

And with new determination, she does.

With her head held high, she walks with him and wears her best smile. Something that only he, the groom, has ever seen.

She promised him she'd do it and she always keeps her promises.

A few more steps and she and Sokka are in front of him. She hears her heart break a little. Her smile intact, though, unyielding.

"Congratulations!" They both say and he laughs in response.

"I'm not married yet."

She could only nod.

The ceremony lasts for an hour but it feels as if it's dragged long enough to last a lifetime.

And as the couple in front of her seals their vows with a kiss, she claps. It is the polite thing to do, after all.

She watches Zuko, the man she has always loved, fall in love with someone else.

And she watches herself slowly fall apart.

**The End**


End file.
